Unas navidades con los dex-holders
by bluewater14
Summary: Los dex-holders deciden celebrar la navidad todos juntos y eso ocasionara que dos personas se reencuentren de nuevo. Denle una oportunidad!


Hola a todos! Gracias por entrar a leer mi fic, es el primero que subo aquí así que quiero ver sus opiniones de el para mejorar.

Sin mas pokemon no me pertenece si no todo será muy diferente xD Les dejo con la lectura.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que la tercera generación de dexholders salvara su región, y ayudaran en el frente batalla. Cada uno había continuado por un camino diferente, ruby se fue a otras regiones para dominar todos los concursos, rald se encontraba en el frente de batalla como líder de este, imbatible y sapphire se fue a entrenar con Winnona para retar a la elite y convertirse en campeona de su región.

10 de Diciembre

-Al fin lo logramos! - grita una chica saltando al campo de batalla a abrazar a su exhausto pokemon.

\- Muchas felicidades por tu victoria Sapphire Birch – comenta un pausado joven mientras hace regresar a su metagross a la pokeball – desde ahora te acabas de proclamar campeona de Hoenn.

\- Gracias por el combate Steven – dice la enérgica chica dandole la mano.

\- Si te digo la verdad hace tiempo que esperaba a alguien como tu para reemplazarme, mi pasión son las rocas y la tuya los combates creo que va mas contigo este puesto.

\- Sobre lo de ser campeona eso que implica?- pregunta sapphire un tanto preocupada por el tema.

\- No te preocupes ahora solo te registraremos en un sitio con tu equipo que me venció, y se te dará un pokegear de la liga con el cual te dirán los combates, y algunas reuniones con otras regiones, siempre tendrás a alguien contigo para que te informe así que mas o menos eres medio libre.

La chica sonríe agradecida de no tener que ocuparse de cosas difíciles, y entra a la sala que le indica el antiguo campeón, una vez acabados los tramites Steven se despide de ella no sin antes dejarle su numero de pokegear por si necesita algo, como ya no tiene nada mas que hacer en ese lugar sale del gran edificio de la liga pokemon y se encuentra con todos los lideres de gimnasio esperándola

-Felicidades! - Gritan todos a la vez, menos norman, Winnona se le acerca y le da un abrazo.

\- Gracias Maestra sin ti ni todos no podría haberlo logrado- habla la pequeña salvaje alegrando a todos.

-Bien a que esperamos vamos – dice norman mientras sube a un pokemon volador.

Todos le imitan y emprenden el viaje hacia villa raíz, donde hay una gran fiesta en nombre de la nueva campeona. La fiesta como cabe esperar era un completo caos, gente bebiendo, bailando y pasándolo en grande, excepto una persona que parece que busque a alguien con ansias.

\- Sapp, si buscas a Ruby no esta le avisamos de la fiesta pero le era imposible llegar.- dice una voz detrás de la morena sorprendiéndola.

\- Ah Rald, yo no lo estaba buscando estaba observando si estaba... Wallace! ya que la maestra hace mucho que no le ve.- explica mientras se ruboriza un poco.

\- Si como digas...

\- Por cierto Rald sigues invicto en el Frente no?

\- Si y así seguiré por mucho que me cueste.

\- Pues felicidades, supongo que ya somos 2 que tenemos algo que celebrar no?

-Si!

La fiesta continuo hasta muy tarde quedando media Villa Raíz patas arriba.

15 de Diciembre

-Damas y caballeros y con esta espectacular presentación finaliza Ruby de Villa Raíz el gran concurso de la región shinno, démosle un fuerte aplauso al campeón no de un gran concurso si no de dos, ya que el primero lo gano en su región natal!. Dinos Ruby cual es tu próxima meta?

\- Creo que me tomare un descanso de los concursos, me gustaría poder seguir creciendo con mi equipo para que sean mas bellos y puedan deslumbrarlos todavía mas!

-Eso es dedicación a los concursos, muchas gracias ruby por venir a nuestra región

Cuando finalmente Ruby logra salir de la zona de concursos, mas bien gracias a su swampert ya que un grupo de chicas no paraban de pedirle consejos y el cogió y lo lanzo disparado a la salida, una persona le esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas felicidades mon petit!

-Wallace muchas gracias- dice mientras se levanta del suelo y se sacude el polvo- tu no estabas en Hoenn?

-Si pero me entere de que alguien competía en la final y vine a ver que tal lo hace mi alumno. Veo que has decidido tomar un descanso, regresaras a Hoenn?

-Eso tenia en mente, hace mucho que no regreso...

-Alguien seguro que se alegrara de verte- le dice guiñándole un ojo lo cual lo ruboriza al instante.

-Creo que mas bien me dará una paliza, no pude ir a celebrar su triunfo mas grande- dice el oji-rojo cabizbajo recordándolo.

-Quien sabe? Si le explicaras el porque de tu ausencia...

-Eso ni loco!

-Bueno te vienes? Voy al centro pokemon – dice mientras indica su coche.

-Claro...

-Oye ahora ni se te ocurra pensar en irte a otra región! Si como has dicho lo mas probable es que este enfadada que te vayas de nuevo solo lo empeorara.

El oji-rojo solo escuchaba a su maestro, tan distraído estaba que ni se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron al centro pokemon, allá dejo a su equipo con la enfermera Joy y se fue a su habitación seguido de minun el cual no se quiso quedar con la enfermera.

-Oi minun que debería hacer...?- le pregunta a su pokemon mientras esta tumbado sobre su cama.

-Minun!- dice el pequeño roedor animándolo.

-Escape a esta región ya que sabia que lo de la amnesia no me serviría durante mucho tiempo, y ahora voy y me pierdo su coronación como campeona...

Ruby se encontraba divagando sobre sus penas cuando su pokegear empezó a sonar.

-Si?

-Oi chico cursi eres tu?, Gold no le llames así! Dame eso!

-Gold-sempai, Cristal-sempai?

-Ruby, soy yo Cristal lamento lo del Gold no se le quita lo idiota. Hey!

-No pasa nada Cristal-sempai. Queríais algo?

-Si todos los dexholders nos vamos a reunir en navidad, para celebrar y así vernos hace mucho de la ultima reunión, seria aquí en Jotho crees que podrías venir?

-Si creo que podría llegar sin problemas si salgo mañana...

-Perfecto contamos contigo no nos falles a y antes de que se me olvide como santaclaus secreto te ha tocado Sapphire, que no se te olvide Bye!.

-Ya ha colgado..., una reunión con los dexholders vamos a tener que ir Minun, un momento? Ha dicho que le he de hacer un regalo a Sapphire- dice el chico mientras se pone rojo y se tapa con la almohada. - Los problemas se acumulan..., aunque quizás pueda salvarme de una muerte segura gracias a esto...

24 de Diciembre

-Sapphire! Va monos ya que quiero ver a Cristal!- grita un pequeño rubio hacia una casa en villa raíz.

-Ya voy!- contesta la chica desde dentro de su casa mientras se despide de su padre, y sale por la puerta donde se encuentra con su compañero, da un silbido y en frente de ellos aparece Pilo en el cual se suben para ir a Jotho.

-Que ganas de llegar Cristal dijo que estaríamos todos! Ya tienes el regalo del santa secreto?- pregunta el rubio aburrido en el viaje.

Pero la chica poco estaba escuchándolo parecía en las nubes, por lo que el rubio solo suspiro y se dispuso a echarse una siesta hasta que llegaran a su destino. Al cabo de unas horas ya se encontraban sobrevolando Jotho aunque ahora mismo tenían un problema.

-Rald... tu sabes en donde de la región se supone que hemos de ir?- pregunta sapphire observando toda la región ya un poco mas animada.

-Pues ahora que lo dices no... Que es eso de aya al fondo?

-A ver... parecen tres ataques combinados entre si... fuego, agua y planta.

-Vayamos a ver seguramente sean Cristal y los otros indicando el lugar!

Y con esa orden el gran pokemon planta en el que iban tropius se encamino hacia el lugar indicado aumentando su velocidad.

-Parece que los primeros en llegar son la chica salvaje y el pequeño!

-Gold eso no se dice!- grita Cristal mientras le da un golpe en la cabeza. - Sapphire, Rald siento lo que ha dicho.

-No pasa nada Cris, me alegro de verte!- dice el pequeño rubio mientras salta del Tropius hacia ellos.

En cambio sapphire baja lentamente de tropius y le agradece por llevarlos, sin prestar mucha atención a sus sempais, ni saludarlos.

-...- Silver ve eso y le da un leve golpe a Cristal para indicarle con la cabeza a Sapphire.

Cristal deja de lado la pelea que están teniendo Gold y Emarld y se acerca a Sapphire lentamente, hasta quedar a su lado.

-Sapphire-chan pasa algo?- le pregunta la capturadora de pokemons preocupada, mientras le pone una mano en su hombro.

-Ha? No no pasa nada Cristal-sempai – aclara la chica sumamente nerviosa, lo que le indica a la mayor que esta mintiendo.

-Arcapeon sal! Chicos os dejo a Mega a vosotros para indicar el lugar a los demás!- aclara la chica mientras coge a Sapphire y la obliga a subirse al arcanine para irse.

Gold y Rald estaban por protestar cuando notan cuatro miradas aterradoras, Silver, Mega, Feraligatr y la de Cristal a lo lejos, dispuestos a matarlos si decían algo. Cristal y Sapphire llegaron al poco rato a la casa de la primera donde subieron a su habitación

-Bien, si, por eso necesito que vengáis ya mismo a mi casa... vale ya lo hago...- dice Cristal mientras abre la ventana de su habitación y colgaba su pokegear.

Pasados unos 5 minutos por la misma ventana que Cristal había dejado abierta aparecieron dos chicas una castaña y la otra rubia.

-Hola chicas!- dijeron las dos a la vez, una con una voz mas decidida y la otra con un poco de miedo.

-Blue, Yellow que bueno que ya habéis llegado- contesta Cristal a sus dos sempais.

-Esto... como es que hemos venido aquí? Red-san y Green-san han ido a otra parte- dice tímidamente la rubia.

-Bueno... como ya le he explicado a Blue tenemos un problema...- dice Cristal mientras señala a Sapphire que desde que han llegado se encuentra mirando por una ventana que da a un prado.

Las tres se miran entre si, buscando un modo de como hacer que les diga que le pasa. Finalmente Blue es la que da la iniciativa.

-Hey, Sapphire-chan que no vas a saludar?

-Ha? Lo siento Blue-sempai, Yellow-sempai es bueno veros.

-Que os parece si jugamos a algo ya que estamos las cuatro aquí?- dice maliciosamente la morena con un solo objetivo. Como se esperaba obtuvo la afirmación de todas para hacer el juego.

-Y de que se trata?- Pregunto la menor de todas ya prestando mas atención a su sempai.

-Simple verdad o reto- contesto Blue.

-Nunca he jugado a ese juego como va?- vuelve a preguntar Sapphire y esta vez las tres la miraron sorprendidas, no se esperaban esa pregunta.

-Se tira una moneda al aire y si sale cara te toca contestar a una pregunta sin mentir y si sale cruz esta obligada a hacer el reto que te pongan- contesta Blue antes de que Cristal o Yellow hablase ya que como siempre unas trampas en el juego vienen bien.

-Entiendo...

-Bien ya que es tu primera vez inicias veamos que harás y verdad o reto- Blue lanza la moneda al aire la atrapa con la mano y muestra cara- bien te ha tocado verdad, Cris le haces tu la pregunta?.

-Vale, a ver... a si que es lo que te pasa? Y esta vez no me mientas que antes lo he notado!.

Esta pregunta hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, después su cara pasara a rojo y finalmente bajara su mirada, las tres chicas que estaban a su alrededor notaron todos los actos atentamente y se dispusieron a escuchar lo que iba a decir.

-Veo que no te he engañado... Esto... no se como explicarlo...- decía la chica en voz baja pensando como decirlo para que se entendiera.

-Déjame tratar de ayudarte- dijo blue logrando que subiera la cabeza para mirarla- a ver si acierto, tiene que ver con Ruby?- el rostro de la chica se puso casi al instante rojo y se mostró nerviosa- bien por lo que veo si y te ha hecho algo?

-Bueno... cuando gane el titulo de campeona, en mi casa se organizo una fiesta a la que acudió todo el mundo...

-Menos el no?- acabo por completar su frase esta vez yellow para el asombro de todas, sapphire solo alzo su mirada preguntándole con ella como podía saberlo- bueno he pensado que si hubiese estado lo mas probable es que estuvieras enfadada no triste.-aclara la pequeña chica nerviosa.

-Si, y a eso se le suma lo de hace 4 años.

-Cuando lo de los legendarios de hoenn?- pregunta cristal.

-Re-resulta que durante eso, bueno esto ambos nos confesamos- dijo la chica totalmente roja, sorprendiendo a las otras.- Pero al terminar el dijo que tenia una especie de amnesia, aunque no le creo, ya que a veces dice cosas que hacen referencia al incidente...

Las tres chicas procesan todo lo escuchado y se acercan a la chica salvaje para darle un abrazo. A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurriría hacerle eso a una chica? No podían acabar de creer lo escuchado.

-Sapphire-chan, vamos a ayudarte!- salta blue de la nada.

-Ayudarme?

-Si! Vamos a hacer que Ruby se arrepienta del todo lo que te ha hecho esto no puede quedar así!

Todas asienten a lo dicho por Blue y se disponen a poner en marcha su plan para esta noche. Mientras los chicos se encargaban de decorar el lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer indicando la llegada de noche buena, la habitación estaba llena de decoraciones luces, comida, muérdago y un gran árbol en el centro decorado. Todos los chicos estaban esperando a la parte femenina de los Holders, que ya llevaban media hora de retraso hecho que había puesto de los nervios a Red y Gold por no poder empezar a comer todavía

Finalmente las chicas hicieron acto de presencia, las primeras en entrar fueron Blue y Yellow las cuales llevaban la primera un vestido negro y la segunda uno amarillo ambos de gala, por detrás estaba Cristal vestida con un vestido azul cielo también de gala. Los chicos voltearon a verlas algunos sonrojados como Green y Red, otro babeando en el caso de Gold y los demás indiferentes. Cuando las tres chicas notaron la mirada de cierto Oji-rojo buscando a alguien, miraron para atrás viendo que Sapphire no se atrevía a entrar en la sala, todas salieron de nuevo para traer a rastras a la castaña, que vestía un traje de Santa ajustado que dejaba bien clara su silueta. Sapphire no se atrevía a levantar su mirada ya que se encontraba sumamente avergonzada por como la vistieron, en cambio las demás chicas estaban disfrutando de lo que veían, Ruby se había quedado embobado observándola a tal punto que no se entero cuando cierto pokemon amarillo le quito su gorro habitual

Tras la impresionante entrada de las chicas la fiesta continuo su camino, al fin Red y Gold pudieron comer, Blue no paraba de molestar a Green, y los demás conversaban entre ellos aunque uno solo se quedo en un lado observando a cierta persona. Cuando dieron las 12 iniciaron el santa secreto, el primer regalo que sacaron fue para Red le habían regalado un despertador con forma de Snorlax, después de que todos se rieran del buen regalo Green dijo que había sido suyo. El siguiente regalo fue para Yellow se trataba de un libro con diferentes especies de plantas secas pegadas en el con una explicación al lado, el regalo la ilusiono mucho y se sorprendió al descubrir que se lo había regalado Red. Poco a poco iban sacando los regalos, riendo y agradeciéndolos, a Blue le habían regalado un set de maquillaje de parte de Cristal, a Green un pokegear de parte de Blue, a Gold unas gafas nuevas de parte de Yellow, Cristal obtuvo una pañoleta de Rald, Rald obtuvo unos tiquets para ir a ver una obra de teatro muy buena de parte de Silver y Silver obtuvo un reloj de pulsera de parte de Gold.

Solo quedaban dos personas para el Santa secreto, y estaba claro que se lo hacían mutuamente pero lo curioso es que ninguno de los dos había dejado el regalo en el saco. Ruby miro hacia todos los chicos indicándoles que le hicieran el favor que les había pedido, y cogiendo a las chicas salieron de la sala para ir a admirar un rato el cielo. Mientras dentro de la casa dos personas estaban completamente nerviosas, Sapphire estaba por hablar cuando Ruby le puso el dedo indice en los labios indicándole que esperara. Apago las luces y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, y la abrió en frente de Sapphire en ella había un colgante azul zafiro el cual emitía una luz propia, Sapphire abrió los ojos al ver el precioso colgante y ruby se acerco a ella para colocárselo Desde que habían llegado no se habían dirigido una palabra, cuando sapphire estaba apunto de decir algo las luces se abrieron dejando ver a todos los dexholders a sapphire viendo el colgante y ruby sonrojado delante.

-Están debajo el muérdago!- dijo Blue emocionada.

Ambos miraron arriba, y confirmaron que así era. Sus caras se pusieron rojas y no parecía que se iban a mover para llevar a cabo la tradición, cuando todos los dexholders se pusieron a gritar, vitorear y dar ánimos a ambos. Hecho que les impulso a acercarse poco a poco y finalmente darse un corto pero tierno beso. Una vez se separaron Ruby dijo las primeras palabras que le dirigía a Sapphire en 4 años.

-Te quiero Sapphire.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo emocionada mientras se daban otro corto beso.

-Bien par de tórtolos ya se han dado sus regalos?-pregunta curiosa Blue.

-Falta el mio!- dice Sapphire.

Va hacia el árbol y le da una caja a Ruby, este la abre y se encuentra con un Salamance de peluche. Sorprendido y nervioso se empieza a rascar el pelo cuando se da cuenta de que no lleva el gorro.

-Ruby tranquilo- dice sapphire mientras se le acerca con las manos detrás de la espalda- se que no olvidaste lo que paso hace 4 años y te perdono

Ruby la mira sorprendido mientras coge el gorro de sus manos, todavía no sabe por que no lo golpea estuvo mintiéndola durante 4 años...

-Si quieres saber por que no te golpeo pregúntale a Blue-sempai- le aclara mientras coge el salamance de peluche y lo abraza.

Estaba por preguntárselo pero decide no hacerlo, de algún modo se había salvado de una muerte segura y tenia la certeza de que tenia que ver con la desaparición de su gorro.

Las tres chicas sonrieron de ver a su kohai feliz por fin, y el poder haber hecho que los chicos se sorprendieran tanto de ellas ya habían llenado toda su furia por felicidad, al fin y al cabo es navidad y lo mejor es ser feliz en estas fechas.

* * *

No se olviden de dejar sus opiniones ^^


End file.
